The Ghost of Sparta
by jtho17
Summary: A trip to Hell featuring our favorite heroes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost of Sparta

Chapter 1: The Unknown

His vision was blurred.. the blonde hair boy slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt, and he couldn't remember what happened before this. Naruto tried to run his eyes to help clear them, but realized that he couldn't move his arms. They were bound tightly together, but he realized that his hands were kept apart by something wedged in between them. Naruto quickly sat up. He shook his his head and looked around. He was in an old fashioned prison cell, and he wasn't alone. Looking around there were several other people laying on the floor. The man laying closest to him was snoring loudly. He was wearing a red sleeveless button up, blue shorts, and flip flops. There was a strawhat lying next to him.

"Hey! Where are we?" Naruto shouted jabbing the man in the ribs as he did so. The man stopped snoring, and opened one eye. The man, who's arms were also bound, but by stone shackles quickly clambered to his knees and pressed his face against Narutos. "What's the big idea?" He growled. Before Naruto could react Luffy fell over and complained over being totally exhausted. However the shouting seemed to have stirred the others in the room. A man in the corner grunted as he shifted to an upright position. The man had light orange hair, and wore dark robe. He had an empty holster on his back where presumably a sword would go. He was bound as well, but he bound by a glowing chain. Ichigo looked at the person next to him who was also sitting up. This man had white hair, and wore a red trench coat. He looked very seriously around the room. His name was Dante, he had no idea how he got where he was now, but sensed something

evil in the air.

Before anymore thought could be given a man appeared outside of the cell. The man wore a black robe with red clouds on it, and wore a white mask. He had short spiky black hair, and two different colored eyes. His right eye glowed a bright red color in the dark, while his left eye was purple with several rings in it. "YOU!" Naruto shouted! He attempted to jump after the man in front of him, but simply ran into the bars of the cell. "Now, Now Naruto, that'll get you nowhere." Remarked the man. "What do you want?" Dante interjected coldly. "Simple." he responded, "I need you to get me a certain something." With this Ichigo got mad, "Why should we help you?" Tobi simply opened the cell door, and told them to follow him, Tobi picked Luffy up and carried him with him. They stopped at a cell that was a few cells down in the dark corridor. Inside were four individuals, immobilized. "Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Simultaneously, Ichigo shouted, "Rukia!", and Dante silently looked at Nero. Luffy slowly raised his head, and mumbled, "Nami." Tobi looked at them. "This is why." He said menacingly. "Where are we going?" Dante asked. "The one place I can not go, Tobi began, "You will go to Hell."

Authors Note: Dante is from Devil May Cry. I know the first chapter is short, but I promise this is building into something big. Leave me reviews and let me know what you think, and whether or not I should continue this or not


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the review. Honestly without one review I wouldn't have continued this. I took the advice and I hope this is more readable.

Chapter 2: The Cost of Disobedience

"No.", Dante replied very calmly. Dante stared at Tobi with fierce eyes.

Without a word, Tobi sank into the floor, dropping Luffy. He reappeared on the other side of the bars. He approached Nero, who was chained to the wall barely conscious. A kunai knife dropped from Tobi's sleeve and in one fluid motion, he stabbed Nero.

"The next one will kill him." Tobi stated bluntly as he turned to look at Dante.

Dante made no effort to move, but simply said no again. With this Tobi began to make his way over to Rukia.

"Very well, if you don't care for him, let's see if your willing to let three innocent women die for your stubbornness." Tobi stopped in front of Rukia, and raised the kunai to her throat.

"WAIT!" Ichigo pleaded, "I'll go. I will take us there."

"Oh no, Ichigo, I am not talking about Soul Society. I am talking about a place that only the demon next to you knows how to get to."

Ichigo turned to Dante, but before he could speak, Dante agreed to go.

"Demon?", Naruto asked, "Does he have a tailed beast in him too?" He looked around waiting for an answer that never came.

"Why do you want us to go to Hell?" Dante asked.

"I need you find a certain someone for me. I need you to bring back the Ghost of Sparta from the depths of Hades." He replied. "Simple enough, you bring him, I release your friends."

"You can't bring people back to life.", Naruto said as he looked at the ground, "or my parents would.." He trailed off in thought.

Tobi just laughed, and again disappeared through the floor, reappearing next to Naruto. He turned to Naruto, and chuckled. "You may just be surprised who you find there Jinchuuriki. A ninjas life is full of death and violence."

Naruto didn't quite know what he meant by that, but it made his whole body tensed up regardless. Ichigo on the other hand knew exactly what he meant. After seeing so many Hollows, and the people underneath them, nothing would surprise him.

"Let's go", Tobi said. He began to disappear into his own eye, pulling the others with him. They ended up in a dimly lit room. Dante looked around, and spotted exactly what he was looking for. Against the far wall made of old cobblestones, he saw his sword, The Rebellion. Next to that were his pistols aptly named Ebony and Ivory.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo exclaimed, at the sight of his sword.

Tobi began to release their bonds, starting with Luffy. He jumped up, and shouted, "Gum Gum Pistol" as he swung at Tobi. His fist flew through Tobi, and smashed into wall causing several stones to fall off of it.

"You threatened my nakama!" Luffy shouted as steam began to seep out of his mouth.

Luffy launched an extremely fast punch at Tobi, but it went through him again, but the quick follow up punch did not. Tobi was sent flying towards the wall, but just before he hit it, he phased through the wall, and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"Don't make me kill you." He said as he focused his Sharigan on Luffy, "Your haki can't predict this eye."

Tobi walked towards him without changing his focus, he began to untie the others. None of the others attempted to attack him as Naruto warned them what that eye could do. They all gathered their weapons.

"Now. Go." Tobi said. A vortex appeared behind the others, and began to pull them into it.

They appeared in an old office building of sorts. The floor was littered in various places with Jack Daniel bottles and pizza boxes. There was a chair and a desk against the back wall. In the far corner there was a drum set, it looked as if it was used frequently. There were a couple of posters, and neon signs lit up along the wall.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"This is my office." Dante replied.

Everybody looked at him in disbelief. The first one to speak was Ichigo.

"You have an office. Just who the hell are you?"

Before Dante could answer, the door opened, and a man walked in. The man was dressed in blue cargo pants, and was wearing a light brown jacket. He had light brown hair with bangs that covered his right eye.

"Which one of you is Dante?", he asked looking around at the odd assortment of people. He paused particularly on Naruto when he saw his bright orange outfit.

"I am." Dante replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I came here for your help." The man continued in a serious tone "I heard you're a private investigator, and I need the help of somebody who is off the books." Dante just waved him arms as if to say go on.

"I am looking for somebody who has disappeared without a trace, and is very important to our cause." The man showed Dante a photo of a young women with red hair tied up in a ponytail.

"I don't have time for this right now" Dante began "I've got a bit of a task ahead of me."

"We're goin to Hell" Luffy blurted out as he stretched his own cheeks.

"Hell? I've been there and back a few times" the man said as he stared at Luffy who began stretching his cheeks even further.

"Just who are you?" Ichigo interrupted.

"My name is Leon S. Kennedy." He replied.

Authors Note: I hope I am doing a good job with attempting to mesh these very different characters together. I know it's a tough dynamic, but I think I can make it work. Let me know what you think in the reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell

"Leon!" Luffy shouted in a serious tone. Everybody turned to look at him, but for some reason he has a huge smile on his face.

"That's a funny name!" He exclaimed. He began laughing obnoxiously.

Leon continued to look at him, trying to puzzle out exactly what was funny about him name. Suddenly, the orange haired man punched Luffy in the back of the head, and point out that his name was Luffy.

"Yeah, Luffy is a funny name." Naruto said as he snickered, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Enough." Dante said with authority, "Leon S. Kennedy. Why do I know that name?"

"Have you ever heard of Racoon City?" Leon asked suddenly getting very serious.

"Yeah, it rings a bell. Some kind of viral outbreak, right?" Dante replied.

"You could say that. It has become more well known as a zombie outbreak.", stated Leon.

Luffy suddenly busted out laughing again, "Did you get your shadow stolen too!"

Luffy continued laughing, and talking about his experience on Thriller Bark, but nobody was paying any attention. That is except for Naruto who keenly focusing on Luffy.

"I'll tell you what. You help me. I help you." Dante told Leon.

Leon locked eyes with Dante, and could tell that he was completely serious. The only question was, what could Dante possibly be need help with, but he did say that he had a big task ahead of him.

"Luffy mentioned something about going to Hell. What does he mean by that?" Leon asked cautiously.

"He meant exactly that. We are going to Hell. We have to find somebody. I could use your expertise in stressful situations to keep these guys under control." Dante answered.

Leon really doubted that he seriously meant Hell. That just wasn't possible. He agreed to help Dante for now, but only under the circumstance that he would him find who he was looking for.

"Let's go." Dante said

They were all standing on top of Dante's unnamed shop waiting for something to happen. Dante, who had witnessed his brother open the portal to the Demon World began doing what was necessary. After a few minutes, everything surrounding the odd group began to turn dark.

"What's happening!" Naruto shouted in disbelief as a giant red hole began to form itself within the air in front of them.

"Follow me." Dante said as he stepped through the portal. The others reluctantly followed him. As they stepped through some kind of force seemed to rip them through at dizzying speeds. One by one they all slammed into the ground on the other side. They were in a completely new environment. They looked around, and saw that they were indeed in what could be called Hell.

The ground was dark red color as if it had been stained for centuries with blood. The ground seemed to simply break apart in several areas, and had fire spouting up from the crevices. Everybody quickly bunched together except for Dante, and Ichigo who stared forward with their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"What is this massive spiritual pressure?" Ichigo muttered as sweat began to form on his brow.

"I feel it too." Dante responded.

"There's a huge amount of chakra approaching us" Naruto shouted. He suddenly fell to his knees clutching his stomach. He could feel the seal on the Nine Tails weakening almost instantly. He began to shout in pain, and fell face forward on the ground.

Inside of himself, Naruto found himself face to face with the demon fox, Kurama.

"Listen kid", he growled, "I don't know where exactly we are, but I can tell you one thing. I am not the strongest beast here." Kurama continued to talk to Naruto.

"If you don't release my power, then we may both die here today."

Naruto who continued to clutch his stomach stood up, and looked at the Nine Tails.

"No. I can't release you. You'll simply try to kill everyone, and I will lose myself." Naruto stammered through the pain.

With this Naruto regained his consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, and had to blink a few times to believe what he was seeing in front of him. There was a giant creature standing in front of them. The creature was very man like in stature, except that he was made of what appeared to be fire. The creature was wearing old medieval armor, and holding a giant sword. Naruto quickly clambered to his feet, and saw that the others were already in a defensive position around him.

"Son of Sparda, why are you here, why do you bring lowly humans with you?" the creatures voice boomed out across the open area.

"I have business" Dante replied casually. Dante quickly drew his sword knowing exactly what was about to happen. The creature charged them causing the entire ground to shake as he moved. In an instant, the giant creature closed the gap between it, and the group.

The creature brought the huge sword down towards Dante, who stood ready to receive the blow, and quickly raised his sword to block it. He was too slow however as Ichigo jumped over him, and parried the blow using Zangetsu.

"Get out of my way, Hollow!" he yelled. He began to swing Zangetsu repeatedly at the creature who was easily blocking all of his blows.

"Hollow?" the creature bellowed, "You mean those weak trash running around in the living world? The creature boomed out laughing.

"I will kill you, and show you the difference between a Hollow, and a Demon." With this giant creature began to burn more intensely, and the flames began to turn blue on it's body.

As ichigo was blocking a blow from the creatures sword, it punched him. Ichigo was sent flying, and his robes began to catch fire as he tumbled across the ground.

This spurred the rest of the group into action. Although he didn't think it would do much good, Leon drew his handgun, and began to shoot at the creature. The rounds either bounced off of it's armor, or melted as they reached the flames.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as an exact duplicate of him appeared next to them. The clone quickly began moving his hand over Naruto right hand, and a small blue sphere began to appear. The two Narutos began to charge at the creature.

"Wow cool!" Luffy shouted happily as he looked at Narutos clone. Simultaneously, he began to shout something. His arm quickly began to grow enormous, and was almost as big as the creature. Luffy swung at the creature before Naruto could get there. His giant fist collided with the creature, and sent him flying. The creature tumbled, and slammed into the ground causing several chunks of stone to break apart and go flying.

Luffys attack was quickly followed up with Naruto as he leaped, and headed towards the downed creature. "Rasengan!" he shouted. He brought the small blue sphere towards the creature, and slammed it into the chest plate of it's armor. The impact pressed the creature further into the ground, and caused it to shout out.

The creature swung his arm at Naruto, and hit him in the side of the head. Naruto was sent flying in the direction of a flaming hole. Before he reached it, Dante appeared behind him, and caught him. The creature stood up, and yelled in rage.

"It seems I have underestimated you!"

The creature then flung his sword into the ground, and shouted something unintelligible. A whip made of flame formed in it's right hand. He instantly swung it towards Leon who was helping Ichigo to his feet. Leon pushed Ichigo away, and quickly rolled out of the way.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size" shouted Luffy who was smaller than usual due to his use of his giant arm.

He swung the whip towards Luffy but this time was intercepted by Dante's sword.

"This ends now." Dante said aggressively.

Dante charged at the creature, parrying the blows from the whip as he made his way towards him. Dante leaped into the air, and brought The Rebellion down into the creature's chest. After a cry of pain, the creature grabbed Dante who did not seem to burn, and slammed him forcefully into the ground. The ground buckled where he hit. The creature then ripped the sword out of his chest, and drove it into Dante's all the way to the hilt. Dante stopped moving.

"Dante!" Leon shouted.

Ichigo rushed forward, and swung his sword well before he reached the creature. A blue blast formed in the shape of his slash, and sped towards the creature. The attack impacted on the chest of the creature. This caused his armor to finally crack, and fall apart.

Amidst all of the flame, there was a single human part. A heart was beating completely unshielded in the center of the creatures chest. Leon quickly noticed this, and raised his handgun and started firing. However with Ichigo charging towards him, and Leon aiming for his heart, the creature got smart, and turned to run away. However, he was faced with Naruto who had a kunai in hand with a piece of paper hanging from it. Naruto threw the kunai towards the creature's heart, but it turned slightly and the kunai impacted a little to the left. The kunai suddenly exploded, taking the creatures heart with it.

The creature cried out a final cry of anguish, and then fell over dead. With this the others quickly ran towards Dante. He was lying there in a pool of his own blood with his sword piercing his heart, with only the hilt visible.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted. "Acting all tough, and now you go and die." Out of frustration Ichigo kicked Dante in the side.

Dante instantly opened his eyes. He put both hands on the hilt, and began to pull the sword out without so much as a grunt of pain.

"A little help." He said looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt, and quickly yanked it out of Dante. To everyones surprise, Dante stood up, and took his sword back from Ichigo, and simply said "Let's go then."

Author's note: Okay seriously people let me know what you think! Tell me who you think these guys should run into while in Hell. Remember just about anyone can be down there. I value your opinions, and input. So give me suggestions, and it may just happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What lies beneath

"I'm thirsty" Luffy complained.

The group had been running consistently for the past hour ever since their little skirmish. Nobody paid much mind to Luffy seeing as he had been saying that for the past forty five minutes. Dante, who was leading the group, began to slow down. He motioned the others to do the same. They had reached what appeared to be the edge of Hell. Several meters in front of the group, there was a drop off. Over the edge, there was nothing, but high flames. Accompanying those flames was the sound of screaming. Directly in front of Dante, there were two four foot pillars spaced approximately three feet apart. Dante approached the pillars. He began to examine them, and then called Leon over.

As Leon approached he got a good look at the pillars. Inscribed in the stone were snakes. The eyes were protruding slightly more than anything else on the pillars.

"Press the eye" Dante said simply.

Leon listened, and watched as Dante pressed the other eye. Nothing happened for several seconds, then suddenly the ground began to shake. The group struggled to maintain their footing as the shaking became more violent. Then suddenly it was over. A narrow staircase had appeared before the group in between the two pillars. They began to file into the staircase with Dante in the lead. There was absolutely no light as the group began to go further.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Naruto suddenly whispered. A shadow clone appeared immediately behind Naruto, while simultaneously on top of Ichigo.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted as the clone began squirming, and moving his arms on top of Ichigo.

A small blue sphere began to appear in Naruto's hand. Naruto smirked as the shadow clone disappeared, and the others realized why. The sphere was giving off a dim blue light, but never the less, it was enough to see with. Naruto squeezed past Dante, and took the lead, very proud of himself for the quick thinking. They continued down a little more, and eventually they reached an opening that widened into a large room. Naruto extinguished the Rasengan. The room was well lit with several torches lining the wall. The room was crowded with large metal tables, and various crates. The tables were cover in vial, and flask. There were jars full of strange things, and other things that were unrecognizable. On the other side of the room, there was a hallway that was lit with torches as well, and it was lined with several doors.

"I recognize this" Leon said as he approached one of the tables. He picked up a vial that contained a light blue liquid contained within a spiral. "This is the T-Virus"

"The wha-"Ichigo began but suddenly something huge rose from the shadows in the corner of the room.

A massive creature stood before the heroes standing about nine feet tall. The creature was grotesque. He was wearing a black trench coat with black boots and gloves. The trench coat was ripped apart on his right shoulder, and revealed rotted skin, and bulging muscle. There were metal staples running from the top of his head, and down through where his right eye should have been. There were tentacles running along either side of his neck. The skin around his mouth was completely rotted away revealing disgusting sharp yellow teeth. The most prominent feature that the heroes focused in on was the massive mini gun mounted on its right arm.

"Take cover!" Leon shouted. He immediately recognized the creature from the Raccoon City case files he looked at following the incident. Leon never imagined he would have to face the Nemesis. The heroes immediately dove behind crates. Leon flipped the metal table over, and drew his handgun. He took cover behind the table, and began to fire. He aimed for the head.

"Leon S. Kennedy. Kill." The creature said as the barrels on the chain gun began to spin.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his jutsu into the creature's chest. The B.O.W. knocked Naruto away, and sent him crashing into some crates. Seeing Naruto suddenly leaping into action spurred the other to follow.

"Gear second" Luffy growled as steam began to pour from his body. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" Luffy brought his arm back all the way to the other side of the long room and whipped it faster than the eye could see. His fist slammed into the chest exactly where Naruto Rasengan had hit. The Nemesis' chest exploded in a shower of blood. This knocked it off balance just as bullets began to fly from the chain gun. It stumbled backwards driving bullets into the ceiling above. As debris rained down on the group the others continued their assault.

Ichigo charged the monster with his blade. He swung diagonally cutting the Nemesis from his left shoulder down to his right hip. Blood burst from the wound.

Dante appeared next to Leon firing Ebony and Ivory in rapid succession. The two continued to fire bullets into the monster until with a final guttural scream it fell over backwards unmoving.

"Well that was easy" Luffy said, now his usual happy self. He approached the Nemesis, and started laughing. He turned to face the others, and was about to say something when a massive hand grabbed his head, and slammed him deep into the stone wall.

The Nemesis stood back up with no wounds on him at all. The only thing that even showed it had been attacked was the rips in the trench coat. It threw the chain gun aside, and shouted as it charged Leon, and Dante. It smashed right through the metal table like paper, and shouldered Leon sending him flying. Leon slammed into the floor, and tumbled into a shelf that collapsed on him.

A large right arm was flying directly towards Dante's head, but was met with the Rebellion instead. The force behind the blow caused the sword to dig several inches into the creatures arm. Dante did a backflip catching the creature in the chin with his foot as he did so. The Nemesis stumbled back, but as it was falling shot its right arm forward. Several tentacles suddenly burst forth, and caught Dante in midair, bringing him down more forcefully than he planned. Three kunai knives found their way into the right shoulder of the monster as Naruto charged forward.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Naruto shouted again as he rushed forward. Two more shadow clones appeared. The two clones in front of Naruto slid forward, and kicked the Nemesis in the chin. The real Naruto jumped way above the creature ready to kick him back to the floor, but the sheer weight behind the creature kept it on the ground. Instead Naruto was met with tentacles that wrapped around his throat making it hard to breathe. The two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke due to the distraction facing the original. Naruto was the slammed into the floor, breaking several of the stones as he did so. The Nemesis proceeded to pick him up again, and was about to slam him into the ground again. However Ichigo appeared, severing the tentacles. They began to flap around aimlessly, loosening their grip on Naruto.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted. He was immediately engulfed in black flame like energy. After it cleared, he stood there holding an all black slender sword and a now more slender all black outfit. Ichigo moved so fast that he was suddenly behind the Nemesis. He slashed the back of the monster several times before appearing in front of him once more. Dante joined Ichigo in the fight against the Nemesis. Dante slid forward holding the Rebellion out like a spear. He pierced the abdomen of the monster just as Ichigo delivered a slice that cut off its left arm. The Nemesis fell to its knees from the onslaught. Dante ripped his sword out, and brought it down harshly into the neck of the monster.

The Nemesis shouted out in pain as several tentacles suddenly burst from its body swinging wildly around the area. Ichigo and Dante leaped away from the monster.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted sending a massive black wave of energy flying towards the monster. The attack collided with it as it cut almost all the way through him. Dante appeared next to Ichigo glowing slightly red with an aura around him. He suddenly rushed forward as the Nemesis fell, and slammed his sword through its head. The tentacles fell limply to the ground as he did so.

"It's over" Ichigo sighed as he wiped sweat from his brow. He looked around at the others, they were all unconscious. "That was a close ca-"

Ichigo was cut off as the Nemesis began to move again. The monsters head snapped back, and its jaw stretched open. Two white hands appeared on either side of the Nemesis' mouth, and began wrenching the jaw apart. A man began to appear from its mouth. He was clothed in a tan outfit, with a purple belt made of a thick rope. He had long black hair, and sickly white skin. He had yellow snake-like eyes with two purple points running from the corner of his eyes towards his nose.

"I really wanted that body." He said as if it were normal. He looked at the two heroes in front of him sizing them up. "I want yours!" He suddenly shouted.

With that his neck began stretching, and his mouth widening as he launched his head towards Dante.

Author's Response:

AllynDM: Here's your Naruto enemy. This story is before Ichigo went to hell… I haven't seen that movie yet, but I do want to include an Arrancar at some point too. Thanks for the reviews; a little motivation goes a long way with these stories. Keep updating Shosento! That's what inspired this story.

Pleased reader: I like that idea about having Claire appear in hell. That may just happen. Thanks for the reviews.

Everybody else: Leave reviews. Let me know what you think. I will respond, and incorporate your opinions, and ideas.


End file.
